


Came For A Snack, But You're The Whole Meal

by inariwife



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, McDonald's, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariwife/pseuds/inariwife
Summary: ‘Ever got your dick sucked in a McDonald's toilet before?’
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	Came For A Snack, But You're The Whole Meal

Chan has no idea how he got to McDonald's.

Literally. He can’t remember.

His hazy, drunken brain has a limited capacity for knowing things at the moment. So much so, in fact, that he’s only aware of four things: one, that he ditched his friends (which is a problem for future, sober Chan to deal with).

Two, that he kissed a boy tonight. Normally, Chan might be having some kind of crisis about that, but it turns out that tequila is really, really good for helping to make a first gay experience a lot more chill. Who would have thought?

Three, is that that same boy is currently pressed up against him, laughing in his ear and running his hands all over his body seemingly without a care that they’re currently standing in the queue in a damn McDonald's. A brightly lit McDonald's, by the way, which is packed with other people. Albeit equally inebriated people (well, what other kind of people are you going to get in a McDonald's at 2am?).

And the fourth thing, which may be the worst thing. Or the best thing, depending on how you look at it. The point is, the fourth thing is that Chan is hard, and has been for what feels like hours.

And it certainly isn’t helping that the boy he kissed -  _ Han Jisung _ , as he had shouted into his ear in the club hours earlier - is still touching him, lightly scratching over his abs with his nails and dipping his fingers into the spaces between his shirt buttons.

Chan musters up some willpower.

‘Stop,’ he demands. Tries to demand. It kind of comes out as a desperate plea. ‘Fuck, stop. We’re in public.’

Jisung drops his hands down, knuckles brushing against the front of Chan’s jeans in a way that Chan could  _ almost _ be convinced was an accident if Jisung didn’t have that kind of happy evil crazy look in his eyes. Chan nearly doubles over.

‘Got a little  _ problem  _ there?’ Jisung asks, grinning.

‘Fuck off,’ Chan whines, trying to adjust himself in his pants. He’s on edge, and he’s uncomfortable, and his head is spinning. He’s not sure if he even can wrap his head around making a McDonald's order right now.

Jisung reaches down like he’s going to grab at Chan’s dick again, but even in his drunken state Chan manages to grab his wrist hard before he can touch him. With his other hand, Chan reaches up to hold the back of Jisung’s neck and squeezes, just a little, but enough to constitute a warning.

‘Don’t,’ Chan says firmly.

Jisung shivers almost imperceptibly, and he looks pleased. His eyes, glassy and excited, dart around for a moment, and then he pulls Chan out of the queue.

‘Food can fucking wait,’ Jisung announces. ‘Come with me.’

Chan is actually pretty hungry, but he’s also kind of a pushover, especially when drunk (drunkish), so he lets Jisung pull him away, up the stairs to the darker, quieter first floor, where everything is closed and packed away except the toilets. Jisung speeds up as they approach the door, practically running into the men’s toilets, wrenching Chan behind him.

When they get in, Jisung lets go of Chan’s hand and then kicks each stall door, presumably to check that there’s no one inside. Once that’s done, he grabs Chan again and, with a slightly breathless laugh, pulls him into one of the stalls and locks the door.

Chan laughs too, for no apparent reason, and then says, ‘What are you doing?’

Promptly, Jisung drops to his knees. Chan stares down at him.

Jisung’s eyes are shiny and eager. He pokes out his tongue, bites at it. ‘Ever got your dick sucked in a McDonald's toilet before?’

Chan literally doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just chokes out, ‘N-no!’

Jisung smirks. ‘First time for everything.’

If you told Chan a week ago that he would be squished in a McDonald’s bathroom stall, back pressed against the wall while another man took his dick out, he would have said you were crazy. But here he is, and  _ Channie Junior _ certainly doesn’t seem to have any problem with the situation, springing out so enthusiastically that it almost smacks Jisung in the nose.

Meanwhile, the thoughts going through Chan’s ostensibly heterosexual head as Jisung grabs the base of his dick and licks his bottom lip until it’s wet and shiny, are not exactly completely heterosexual.

Not exactly at all.

'Knew you'd be big,' says Jisung, who looks downright delighted about this. 

When Jisung sticks out his tongue, glistening with spit, and uses the tip of it to lick Chan’s slit, Chan doesn’t even try to hold back his gasped out moan. Apparently satisfied with this, Jisung then moves his head around to mouth at the shaft of Chan’s cock, making it wet, until both Chan’s cock and Jisung’s cheeks and lips are messy with saliva. And fuck if that doesn’t make Chan’s stomach  _ hurt _ with arousal.

Chan groans low, and Jisung redoubles his efforts, taking Chan inside his mouth and beginning to bob his head, slick and sloppy. The inside of his mouth is so hot and soft and silky, and Chan’s drunken mind just about manages to clench his abdomen and stop himself from thrusting forward with abandon, seeking  _ more _ .

Chan is so lost in the feeling that he almost doesn’t register the sound of the bathroom door opening and someone coming in - multiple people, Chan realises after a moment, as he catches the tail end of a sentence, a few words of conversation.

Chan’s eyes fly wide open and he clenches his mouth shut, flushing hot; these strangers can  _ definitely _ hear them - the way Jisung is blowing him really isn’t  _ quiet _ .

He does his best to hold back, but Jisung, who hasn’t even slowed down, seems to take that as some sort of personal challenge, swirling his tongue faster, sucking harder, and looking straight up into Chan’s eyes. And Jisung’s eyes really have no business being so big and brown and cute, which, by the way, feels like the least heterosexual thought Chan’s had all day.

Chan scrabbles at the stall wall and can’t help his strangled gasp when Jisung moves back to the head of his cock and sucks all the precome off of it. Outside the stall, the conversation falters and there’s a horrible few seconds of silence.

Jisung takes the opportunity to use his hand to press the head of Chan’s cock into his cheek and flick his tongue against the shaft. Chan moans aloud this time - he’s so fucking close. He desperately tries to hold on, throwing his head back against the wall with a bang.

He hears laughter and drunken shrieking from outside, and the sound of the door banging as whoever came in finally vacates the bathroom again.

‘Fuck, I’m -  _ Jisung _ ,’ Chan groans. His face prickles with heat - those people definitely knew what was going on - but at the same time he’s already past the point of no return, dick throbbing with pleasure. ‘I’m gonna come, fuck.’

Jisung pulls off, sticking his tongue out and using his hand to jack Chan off until he’s coming all over it. Ropes of sticky white come shoot out in waves; one of them catches Jisung’s upper lip and drips down. Chan curses and squeezes his eyes shut.

It takes him several moments to recover. Jisung helpfully tucks his dick back into his pants, which is very kind of him because Chan is off floating somewhere in the stratosphere, trying to piece together the scattered remnants of his horny, drunken, perhaps-not-as-straight-as-he-once-thought mind.

When he comes back to Earth - well, as much as he can with the after effects of however many tequila shots still working on his body - Jisung is still kneeling on the floor in front of him, flushed, covered in a light sheen of sweat, wiping spit and come off his face with toilet paper.

Chan feels his chest and stomach squeeze uncomfortably. He may be drunk and questioning his sexuality but he’s not an asshole!

‘Here,’ he says softly, reaching out his hand to help Jisung up. Jisung rises unsteadily to his feet, and then Chan grabs him and pulls him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s surprisingly thin body and holding him close. Jisung makes an adorable squeaking noise, and then hugs Chan back.

When they’re both calm and breathing steadily, Chan releases Jisung. Jisung looks at him with those big brown eyes silently, smiling and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, and Chan realises that he really, really wants to return the favour.

‘C-can I,’ Chan says, tripping over his words. ‘Can I get you off?’

‘You wanna?’

Chan nods.

‘How could I refuse?’ Jisung asks with a smirk, eyes bright, and then he softens slightly, fingers tightening on Chan’s arms, smile turning sheepish. ‘I - I won’t need much.’

_ Well that’s good _ , thinks Chan,  _ because I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing _ .

Chan kneels down, much like Jisung did, on the dirty stall floor (he’s not too drunk not to notice, but definitely drunk - and horny - enough to not care), gulping when he realises he’s face-to-face with another man’s crotch. Covered in tight black jeans, under which there is currently another’s man’s dick. Probably a hard dick - straining against the material, heated, flushed pink at the head, dripping precome…

Chan’s fingers are unzipping Jisung’s jeans and reaching inside before he can stop to think.

When Jisung’s slim, swollen cock is halfway down his throat and Chan is using his tongue to clean up all the slippery, slightly salty precome off the head, much like Jisung did to him moments ago, he realises that sucking dick is fucking great. And even fucking better, is the way Jisung’s legs shake, and his flat stomach clenches, and how when Chan looks up he whimpers behind his hands and his eyelashes flutter and he digs his teeth into his own skin like he’s barely holding on.

Is loving the taste of come gay? The thought absently enters Chan’s mind, and then leaves again when Jisung pulls roughly at his hair.

Chan pulls off, looking up into Jisung’s pink-cheeked face. He reaches up to spread saliva over Jisung’s dick, teasing the head with his thumb and watching the way it makes Jisung shudder under his hand. As he licks the remaining precome and spit off his lips, the taste somehow going straight to his head, Chan suddenly knows that he wants to try something else. 

After all, he’s already come this far.

‘Turn around,’ he says, somehow gratified at the gravel in his voice. Chan’s done this to girls tons of times. How different can it be, right?

Jisung obeys instantly, an excited glimmer in his eyes, hands bracing on the wall.

If you told Chan a week ago that he would be spreading another man’s ass cheeks in a McDonald’s bathroom and licking over the cute little hole he found there, and  _ enjoying _ it, he would have told you to maybe lay off the hard drugs. But here he is, again! Having one hell of a first gay experience.

Well, Chan doesn’t like doing things by halves anyway.

When Jisung cries out and clenches around his tongue in a way that almost encourages Chan’s spent cock to get hard again, Chan reaches down to grab on to both of his soft, squishy thighs in his hands and goes harder, alternating between flicking and swirling his tongue, and then pushing inside to massage just beyond the tight little rim.

Above him, Jisung’s hand slides off the wall and grabs his own dick. He jacks off for about 5 flat seconds before he’s coming with a borderline scream, all over the stall wall, his hole pulsing with it like it wants to suck Chan’s tongue in deeper.

Chan licks him through it slowly, almost disappointed that it ended so quickly. A minute or two more of that and  _ Channie Junior _ would have been ready to go again.

Chan redresses Jisung carefully when he’s done coming, and then Jisung stumbles out of his hands to lean against the other (clean) wall, sliding down to sit on the floor again.

‘Oh dude. You came on the wall,’ Chan tells him with a mindless laugh, grabbing the toilet paper.

Jisung makes a barely-human noise in response, and when Chan looks over to him, his eyes are closed.

Grinning to himself, Chan sets about cleaning up the debauched bathroom stall.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘So a large Big Mac meal, 6 nuggets, strawberry milkshake…’

‘And the apple pie!’ Jisung says, hanging off of Chan’s arm. ‘And an extra large fries.’

‘Okay, add an apple pie please, and another large fries,’ Chan says.

‘Anything else?’ the short, buff, black-haired cashier asks, eyeing the two drunks warily from below his McDonald’s cap.

‘Anything else, Jisung?’ Chan asks, squeezing him around the waist.

‘Yes,’ Jisung says, turning to murmur into his ear. ‘Your number.’

Chan’s cheeks turn bright red, and he giggles -  _ giggles! _

‘I need a raise,’ says the cashier miserably.


End file.
